I can't fear what I love
by lorenlight
Summary: She is a shinigami, she just has a few quirks, like she's scared of people, hates to be touched, and a perv. So why is it that when she meets Toshiro she changes; simply love does that to people. ToshiroXOC
1. Chapter 1

**By the way I don't own anything of bleach just the OC's that's it!**

The academy was quiet with an air of unadulterated excitement. Today was graduation, the beginning of their lives and what most were waiting for their whole lives. The students were lined up watching in silent admiration as the leading captains of the squads they hoped to join paraded through the room. It was almost in conceivable that anyone would want to miss the meeting of the people they would most likely serve for many years to come; but there was always one.

"Key….. We're missing the ceremony"

Hikari stood leaning against the entrance of a small crook in the wall as she stared at the young girl curled up in a corner on the floor her hands covering her head in fear as she shook it fervently.

"No way! There are humans out there! You know I hate humans!"

Hikari the young girl's friend stood straight sighing placing a hand on her hip as she looked over the cowering girl.

"They're not humans Key, they're shinigami. That means they're dead and therefore you shouldn't be afraid"

The girl still huddled closer into the corner trembling as she tried to somehow disappear,

"no way no way no way! I do not wish to go out there!"

Hikari sighed,

"We finally managed to graduate and wear our shinigami robes"

She said looking at her black outfit in awe,

"I mean you even modified yours"

The trembling girl stopped shaking and looked down at her outfit, it was indeed modified. She had always admired Lieutenant Nemu of the 12th division and took after her style. Her outfit was almost the same except instead of a skirt she had shorts with white thigh highs and she wore a cropped white jacket with long sleeves. She had taken pride in the fact that she could finally get out of the uniform red and white outfit they had had to wear the whole time she was in the academy.

"I mean, what was the point of graduating if you can't even get into a squad? you have to interact with people"

Just the mention of interacting sent the fearful girl into another fit of shivers and she shook her head fiercely as if trying to get rid of the thought.

The hall slowly began to fill with noise as Hikari looked around to see that the students were now allowed to meet certain captains as well as vice versa, Hikari sighed her short blonde hair shifting a little out of place as she looked back at her friend.

"Look if you really don't have the confidence to be around people that much why not join my uncle's squad?"

Hikari eyed the 13th captain as he seemed to look around most likely searching for her, his niece. Key looked up and also noticed the tall white haired man looking around, she had meet him on occasion when she had visited Hikari's home. She had taken note that he was sickly yet he still managed to be optimistic and kind, despite her obvious fear he had been gentle with her and not been offended talking to her patiently. Key sighed.

"He's not bad but…."

Hikari looked at the girl startled as a cloud of gloom hovered over her,

"But what if while everyone's busy, I go to deliver so paperwork to him. He sees me and sees his chance and grabbing my chin he pulls me into his embrace thinking of all the dirty-"

The girl was kicked hard enough for her face to smash right into the wall and cause it to crack.

"THIS IS WHY YOU'RE AFRAID OF PEOPLE 'CAUSE YOU'RE A PERVERT! THERE'S NO WAY HE'D DO THAT!"

She yelled her face red with embarrassment as Key rubbed her reddening forehead and mumbled,

"There's always a possibility"

Hikari kicked her again yelling profane things in anger that her friend would put her kind uncle in such a position. She was so furious that she hadn't noticed that she had grabbed the attention of two other graduates that had also been looking for them. So she was quite surprised when they stopped at her side smiling deviously.

"well well well, figures you'd be cowering somewhere huh?"

Hikari looked at the two girls with a scowl, Lina the leader with short bouncy red hair and her counterpart Risa who had dark brown hair pulled up into two buns had an unhealthy obsession with trying to bully the fearful girl. Now that they were finally graduating she thought that they'd have a moment of peace, apparently not.

"Leave us alone Lina"

Hikari said coldly and Key drew more into herself worry constant on her forehead. Lina laughed as Risa giggled along,

"It's a wonder that the girl even graduated considered she barely showed to any of the sparing classes"

"I didn't want to touch people"

Key mumbled trembling. Hikari stepped up in defense,

"Are you still mad she got a higher grade than you in kido?"

Hikari smiled at the wrinkles that appeared on Lina's self-proclaimed perfect face.

"You know I'm just about as sick of your mouth as I am of her face"

She growled grabbing Hikari's Shirt and pulling her close, Hikari put a hand on her sword,

"Ya well I'm just sick a' ya"

She spat back, reistu flared Risa standing behind hand also on her sword in case as Key trembled fearfully as she looked at the two girls behind her long black bangs.

"Hold it!"

Someone yelled the girls turned to look as captain Ukitake approached worry on his face.

"What is going on?"

Lina scoffed as she tossed Hikari away who stumbled back, hand still close to her sword,

"Sorry Captain"

Lina smiled coyly,

"I just thought since it was graduation I might settle some old scores that's all"

Ukitake frowned as he looked at the manipulative girl and her friend and then turned to his niece who refused to look at him,

"Well I'd appreciate that if you have something to settle you use words only, violence is not the answer."

Lina shrugged, she realized that if she got into a fight here her placement might be in question, she looked around and saw that the hall had gotten quiet as everyone had turned their attention on them. After the fighting exams had been cut graduations had been dull so everyone slightly hoped that something would happen and Lina saw that, looking down at the cowering girl that never failed to get under her skin she smiled. Perhaps there was a way to settle this.

"I'm sorry captain I am just disappointed in the graduation of one of our candidates and don't think it is fair that she graduates."

Ukitake jumped as Lina spoke loudly for everyone to hear, Even Hikari was shocked but her surprise quickly turned to distain as she realized where this was headed.

"What do you mean?"

Hikari practically face palmed as her uncle walked straight into Lina's trap.

"This girl!"

Lina shouted as she pointed to Key who jumped at the attention,

"Is incapable of being around other, plus she refuses to fight and has skipped multiple lessons in sparring!"

Key's mouth dropped as did Ukitake's considering he hadn't noticed the child there at all. He had met her a couple of times and saw the fear she held and wondered as well if she could become a shinigami as well as wondered why, but his niece had simply stated that the girl was made for a shinigami lifestyle and that she had simple not burst out of her shell. Now though this girl had called her out on it, what was he supposed to do to solve this?!

"Well then I suppose there really ain't anyway to fix this then with a fight"

Ukitake's head almost fell off as he turned to see 11th captain Zaraki Kenpachi smiling. Lina smiled back,

"That's what I was thinking as well."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything of Bleach just the OC's**

Hikari stood beside the trembling girl clenching her sword tightly. Thanks to Lina's mouth and the 11th captain's love for fighting it was really going to happen. Hikari was only lucky that she had managed to convince them that she was a part of the squabble as well and that she should join and so the fight was now a two on two. The captains stood in the rafters eyeing the four girls with mild interest just looking for something to turn their attention from the dullness of the graduation ceremony.

"Now this is how it should be done"

Kenpachi smiled,

"This is definatly a bad idea, this shouldn't even be allowed"

Ukitake grumbled,

"Well the fact is that she's standing ther' tremblin' like a newborn if she can't fight she might as well quit"

Gin the 3rd captain smiled, Ukitake didn't looked relieved at all.

"What do you think Captain Aizen?"

Momo the 5th squad lieutenant asked as she looked up at her captain with curiosity,

"Unfortunately even if we don't like to fight we need to have the ability to protect, if she can't do that-"

"She might as well go back home"

Hitsugaya Toshiro finished, the captain of the 10th division. He looked down objectively at the girl, she dressed similarly to Nemu but she was short maybe 5', her skin was a creamy brown but her black hair was obnoxiously long and messy going to her thighs expect her bangs so he couldn't make out her eye color, all he could tell is that she wore glasses.

To be honest she was the type of person he hated most. She stood there like a victim positioned behind her friend as if waiting to be protected. There was no way that the girl should have graduated just by looking at her. He scoffed a scowl gracing his childish features.

"Well she graduated, so maybe she's good at something else besides fighting"

Matsumoto smiled, Toshiro clicked his teeth

"If you think you have time to babysit a supposed soul reaper than do your paperwork instead"

Matsumoto beamed undeterred by the rash comment,

"Oh then she can join our squad?"

Toshiro looked at her with a scowl deepening,

"Good choice captain! Like girls have to stay together"

Toshiro mouth hung open in confusion as he watched her pump up her breast playfully then he turned back to the girl and groaned the girl although covered up was probably around the same size.

"It doesn't matter if she can't win this fight her graduation will be revoked."

Bykuya the 6th division captain stated, the others nodded in agreement.

Toshiro wasn't the only one scowling though, so was Hikari. She was really unhappy with the predicament she was in there was just no way for her to win Lina was definitely stronger than her and Risa wasn't that far behind. She gripped her sword tightly she had just gotten her shiki as well but she still didn't know how to use it effectively.

'_Perhaps I should just surrender'_

"H-Hikari?"

Hikari was suddenly brought back to reality as she turned to the trembling girl slightly behind her. She sighed mentally scolding herself for her pitiful thoughts. She walked over to Key who was shorter than her and put her hand on her head in comfort.

'_That's right'_

She didn't have to win, she had to protect Key. She closed her eyes the fight would be extremely difficult but she wouldn't allow Key to get hurt, she opened her eyes determined there was no way she'd allow Key to get hurt.

"Key"

She said firmly making Key start,

"Stay behind me, I won't let them hurt you; I'll protect you"

Key stayed silent before she nodded her head making Hikari smile before she turned pulling out her sword and standing in position standing in front of her friend.

Kenpachi scoffed,

"How stupid"

Shuuhi Lieutenant of the 9th division's brow furrowed,

"There's nothing wrong with protecting people important to you"

He growled glaring at the 11th captain

"There is…"

Said the 9th captain to his lieutenants surprise,

"When it's crippling the others growth"

"Wow you really never change do you?

Lina smirk as she watched Hikari move into position'

"Fine then, I was hopping for that anyway"


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own anything of Bleach just the OC's**

Hikari knew that the fight would be difficult, she also knew that Lina would not fight fair but when it came to experiencing it that was a different story. Lina rushed at her, Hikari always admired her flash step but being on the opposite side caused it to be a hazard and just when she was planning to put all her focus into countering Lina's surprisingly forward attack she caught a glimpse of Risa moving as well.

Swords clashed everyone except the captains were surprised by what had happened. Hikari gritted her teeth as she held the two swords at bay with her own, Risa seemed displeased but Lina smied,

"You can't win on the defensive"

Key having fallen on the ground from the impact looked at the girls trembling.

Hikari gathering her strength managed to push the girls back but she was already panting, this wasn't good at all

"I….will protect Key"

She said laboriously, swords clashed again Lina and Risa showing no mercy. As Lina attacked Hikari head on Risa made attempt after attempt to go after Key but was continuously blocked by Hikria. But the pressure was starting to really get to her and the captains could see that as they watched, and all of them were coming to a singular dislike of the girl that sat on the ground trembling doing nothing as she watched her friend continually get berated even Ukitake who had met the girl was in shock.

Just then Hikari's sword slipped Lina smiled at the opportunity and slammed her foot into her chest sending Hikari flying across the room and into the wall. Risa smiled as well as she made a dash toward Key who saw everything happen in slow motion and screamed as she jumped out of the way of the swinging sword.

Lina laughed loudly as she held her stomach,

"Wow! You really are pathetic! You watch your friend get hurt and do nothing then you scream!"

She laughed harder, as Hikari lifted herself painfully from the ground using her sword as a cane.

"Key…I'm coming"

Risa smiled as she brought her sword down again and Key jumped up to get away tears clearly streaming down her face and a scream echoing from her throat. But no one held an ounce of pity in their eyes, she was just too pathetic. To a soul reaper danger came with the job but her who was screaming loudly in a small spar seemed to mock them by thinking she could become a soul reaper.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The ground crack to her left side and she slammed against the wall nowhere else to escape. Key looked around for help but the eyes watching were cold with distain, she looked for Hikari who had said she would protect her and saw her trying to stand up once again a gash on her arm her face covered in sweat and dirt.

She was alone.

Laughter brought Key to look back to the girl in front of her. Risa stood there smiling her sword raised preparing to give the final blow,

"Absolutely pathetic"

She whispered only loud enough for Key to hear whose eyes widened. Honestly she didn't understand how this happened. She was scared of others and didn't like to be touched so she shouldn't have even been noticed by the two flashy bullies but for some reason her disability proved to be amusement to them and when Hikari got involved things began to escalate quickly. Did that mean she hated Hikari? No. Hikari only wanted to protect her but now Hikari was hurt and there was no one that was going to help her…why didn't people understand ….

She was just scared of people….

Toshiro sighed this was no longer a fight. The girl who said that she was going to protect the other was no longer in a position to fight and the other girl was clearly incapable. This was just violence now; bullying. Still he looked at the girl cowering on the floor against the wall the assaulting standing over her, sword held high in a show of dominance; it was rather stupid. Toshiro was going to go down and stop the nonsense when suddenly…..

"KEY!"

A bright light like electricity flashed through the room making many students cover their eyes. Even the captains lifted their hand to their eyes due to the bright light and massive reistu being displayed. When the light cleared Lina was staring in shock Hikari eyes widened and everyone looked to see the girl standing there looking at her hand quizzically,

"Perhaps Byakurai was too strong should I have gone with Hado: Sho?"

"Key"

Hikari whispered as she looked at her friend as she stood there not trembling as usual she hair blown back tame and the bangs no longer covering her eyes as they revealed that she indeed wore glasses but more importantly her eyes were a beautiful array of colors ever changing, not bright like a rainbow but dark like peacock feathers.

"RISA!"

Lina yelled as she ran to the worn and burnt body of her friend, Lina's eyes widen this was extensive damage sure the girl wouldn't die but this was more than a friendly spar. Lina shook in anger as she held her unconscious friend.

"You'll pay"

Key started as she looked across the room to see Lina grinding her teeth, her reistu was blaring and Key knew that this wasn't going to end well.

The captains should have jumped in at this point because a student was indeed down and needed medical attention but they were too in shock at what had just happened. One second the girl was trembling in fear the next she was blasting her enemy across the room. Not to mention the amount of power behind the spell was extremely powerful, just seeing that she could easily be ranked a 4th seat, and they weren't even sure if that was the extent of her abilities.

"Fly : HATO NO TSUBASA"

A gust of wind flashed through the room as Lina angrily released her shiki and her sword turned into a fan of blades.

"How dare you a pathetic worm…"

She said through grinded teeth, as Key looked at her in confusion,

"HOW DARE YOU HURT RISA!"

She jumped in the air raising her shiki and like a fan swung it toward Key

"KOTO-FU!"

Hikari's eyes widened as she say the boomerangs of reistu rush at Key but she was weak and fell to the floor as she tried to get to her friend,

"KEY!"

"Kekkai: kyomon"

The captains watched in shock as the attack stopped as it hit the barrier and couldn't break it. Key's long black hair flew around wildly and her brow began to wrinkle.

"I don't like people…"

She said Lina's eyes widened as her attack didn't work,

"KOTO-FU! KOTO-FU! KOTO-FU!"

She yelled again sending repeated attacks that seem to have no effect on the simple barrier.

"But…"

She continued and to the captains amazement her hand began to glow yellow despite the clear barrier still being up,

"Wait… she isn't planning to do two kido spells at once right?"

Momo the 5th lieutenant gasped in shock, Toshiro's mouth dropped unaware that his knuckles had turned white from gripping the bar so tightly.

Key closed her eyes,

"I hate people who don't know when to stop more; sai!"

Just then Lina's arms was forced behind her back she looked at the weak trembling girl she had always picked on now instead in front of her stood an amazingly strong opponent and what was worse there was no way for her to win her power in knocking out Risa was unbelievable enough but now with the barrier still up she had used a second spell which didn't seem breakable with how strong it held her, Lina smiled and let out a nervous laugh,

"Are,,,you serious?"

"Hado: Sho"

Was the last thing Lina heard as the attack blasted her into a space in the wall near where Risa had fallen.

The hall was quiet as Key finally broke the barrier. Hikari was the only one who made a sound and as she noisily limped over to where Key was,

"Key"

Key turned to Hikari and then collapsed on the floor with a sigh, her hair falling back messily as it covered her face like it had before,

"Hikari….. I told you people are really scary"

A booming laugh filled the hall making everyone jump as they turned to look up at the 11th squad captain laughing heartily. The other captains and lieutenants were looking at him in confusion as he stepped off the railing and onto the ground in front of Hikari and Key. Key quickly moved behind Hikari to get away from the boisterous man and Hikari did not mind standing up to protect her.

"Here I thought ya ain't nothin' but a weak woman and ya blew the opponents away!"

Kenpachi's toothy grin seemed to drain the blood from Key's face,

"I'm sorry Captain but I'll need you to excuse me as I look at the injured"

The 4th squad captian Unohana spoke as she appeared behind him, Hikari looked at her with admiration always wanting to serve under her,

"No that's okay Key here can heal me"

Hikari said happily Unohana looked surprised as she turned to the once again crouched down and trembling girl,

"You also know healing kido?"

The girl gapped as if she wanted to say something but was too nervous and just nodded her head causing Unohana to smile,

"I see, I think you would be an excellent addition to the 4th squad"

"Hey! I ain't done with her yet!"

Kenpachi yelled then turned to Key his reistu rising largely causing Hikari to stumble to the ground painfully, However he merely smirked when he saw the other girl was unaffected by the increased pressure.

"Wait a minute!"

Matsumoto yelled jumping down to join the others,

"Squad 10 called dibs first! She's ours!"

Suddenly the bickering began, over what? Key still had no idea as she sat there on the floor next to Hikari dizzily. Thankfully the spiritual pressure had managed to go down and Hikari could now breathe normally still she was as confused as Key was but one thing was for certain no one was taking Key's opinion into account. Hikari was honestly glad Key was being seen as an asset she was worried that no squad would take her but now seeing the dispute in front of her she was slightly content, still,

"I feel that the final decision should be left to Key"

Hikari said silencing the bickering group, she then turned to Key who was clearly panicking at the sudden attention,

"Really she wins a fight and everyone wants her? What happened to her fear of people? Do you really think it will be that easy?"

Toshiro said as he approached the group from the opposite side coming up right behind Hikari and Key. Both the girls jumped as they turned to see the short white haired captain staring at everyone coldly as if they were the children. Hikari got chills from the smaller captain and looked away quickly before she turned to look at Key who she was sure may have passed out due to the intensity but to her surprise Key was staring a Toshiro with her mouth open, her cheeks red from blushing and her eyes practically glittering as she stared at the cold captain. And then something so rare that Hikari's mouth actually dropped Key reached up to grab Toshiro's jacket shocking him so that he looked down at her with his amazingly stunning blue eyes, his mouth as well as everyone else's in the room dropped as he heard Key say loud and clear,

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything of bleach just the OC's**

Despite the small amount time that Key had spent with Hikari in the empty classroom her wounds were practically healed. Hikari was always jelous of Key's amazing healing kido, she had always wants to join squad four not that she was bad at healing kido she just wasn't as amazing as Key and that spiked a bit of sourness in the relationship but more importantly at the moment….

"Key what was with that?"

Key innocent as always smiled and refused to look at her,

"What was with what?"

Hikari grinned stupidly,

"Even though you're scared of people you were pretty clear in confessing your love to Captain Hitsugaya"

Key's head dropped, and her shoulders started to shake surprising Hikari,

"HE'S JUST SOOOO CUTE!"

She gushed jumping up and spinning around the room

"HE'S WHITE HAIR! HE'S SHORT STATURE!"

Hikari watched as her friend jumped happily around the room gushing loudly, maybe it was because his childish features that she didn't fear him after all Hikari had seen Key play with children and she was amazed by how well she had treated them without the usual fear and barrier of touch.

"Well I'm glad that you found a squad to jo-"

Hikari looked up to see Key wiping a large amount of drool from her mouth,

"What in the world?"

"Sorry I was just thinking how hot it would be if the Captain totally took me in his office"

Hikari paled seeing where this was going not noticing the two people outside about to come it, Key flung her own back on the table grabbing one her breast and raising her legs up drooling and talking,

"I can imagine his strong yet small hands kneading my breast as his hardened groin presses again my core begging to ente-"

Hikari blinked surprised that Key stopped since she usually wouldn't unless she hit her, so she turned to where Key was looking frozen and froze as well to see both Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Mastumoto standing in the open doorway gawking.

Mastumoto was in shock even before they had entered the room. Toshiro was completely flabbergasted as he heard what the girl had said, He stared at her as she was perched on the table seductively. Her long hair flailed all over the place so you could see her colorful eyes clearly, one of her hands squeezing her breast while the other was between her raised legs that had caused her shorts to raise up revealing more of her light brown thighs. Upon seeing her and hearing what had just came out her mouth his whole face turned bright scarlet and in the next second he turned on his heel leaving the room with a flash step because walking just wouldn't be fast enough.

Mastumoto who was also in shock did happen to realize that her captain had left and turned almost mechanically around,

"Let me just go grab the captain"

And left.

Key and Hikari who hadn't moved since seeing the two were silent

"You think he's a virgin?"

Was the only thing she was able to say before a blushing Hikari kicked her across the room.

Toshiro was still walking his hand covering his face trying to cover the very prominent blush on his face. It wasn't that he never thought of things like but…well he looked like a child so women thought of him as cute not SEX PARTNERS!

He stopped, leaning against a wall he needed to calm down he was still a captain. He took a deep breath and decided to head back to the division, in fact there was no need to meet her she would find out what division she was in later by her teachers and would go to the barracks in due time. He sighed again a small blush appearing on his face again. He had planned to meet her and tell her that words like "love" to her superior were inappropriate and unprofessional.

Now that seemed like the least of his problems.


	5. Chapter 5

Key couldn't remember who it was that said it but someone had said that it was a whole other world outside the academy and that was true. She was amazed by how large the compound was and was even more amazed to know that this was only one division. She sighed in contentment, squad 10. Hikari who was placed in squad four laughed and said it had to be fate; Key hoped so. Sure she was a pervert and most of the thoughts that she had thought of the captain had been rather naughty but she really did have feelings other than lust for him.

Key sighed again, he probably hated her. Having had the time to think about it she realized that what he had overheard and what she had said was wrong Wrong WRONG! She put her hands on her head. She wanted to apologize but there was no way she had the right to see the captain when she was a new recruit. If she was lucky when he introduced himself to the newbies she would have a chance but even that was super embarrassing.

'_Sorry for being a super horny pervert and talking about having sex with you captain'_

She rolled on the ground panicking, THERE WAS NO WAY SHE COULD SAY THAT!

"Hey!"

She jumped quickly hiding behind a nearby tree making the shinigami sweat drop. He had been watching her silently panic and then throw herself on the floor rolling like she was possessed or something. He was tempted to ask her what was wrong but seeing her run in fear made him decide against it.

"Are you new here?"

He watched her head nod nervously and sighed,

"Then hurry up to the courtyard to greet the captain"

She nodded as she watched him walk away, then smiled happily she would finally get to see him again.

Toshiro and Rangiku stood in the shadow of the door watching as the new recruits gathered and stood obediently in rows. Rangiku had to admit that she was a little more excited than usual due to a particular shinigami coming. After getting over the shock Rangiku actually found the situation had been quite hilarious and had only served to anger her embarrassed captain by her obnoxious laughter.

"Oh! I see her"

Rangiku jumped motioning her captain to look as she tried to contain her giggling,

"Look she's standing in the back trembling like a leaf as always"

Toshiro eyed the dark haired girl who looked really uncomfortable seeing as she stood a good three feet from the person near her. Toshiro sighed, how was he going to deal with the frightened girl? The only time she didn't seem fearful was when she was being perverted. A tint of pink gather on Toshiro's cheeks as he turned away hoping Rangiku wouldn't notice.

The recruits whispered to themselves in slight excitement talking to one another and introducing themselves. Key wasn't impressed though people glanced at her in wonder if they should talk to her but the aura around her made them assume she didn't want to; and she didn't. The only thing that Key was glad for was that most of the people didn't seem to know what had taken place during her graduation. Because there weren't a lot of graduates and thanks to them splitting the graduates into groups so that they could all meet the captains without it becoming overbearing, not many people were aware of her little kido episode. She sighed as she tuned out the guy who must have been the 3rd seat because honestly she had made sure to read all the rules and system procedures that she would need to know so that she would interact with people less.

Just them Key looked up thanks to the noisy recruits see a tall, busty strawberry blond woman come out in the open. Everyone recognized her armband as the lieutenant but the blush streaked on the boys faces could let everyone know that the armband wasn't the only thing they were looking at.

"And now before we judge your ability I am proud to introduce you to the 10th division captain Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Key breath hitched and her eyes softened as the young captain with white hair came out a cold look in his beautiful blue eyes and a stoic expression on his face. Key placed a hand over her heart as if it would somehow quell the loud beating it made. If she could she would have immediately ran to him and kissed him passionately, but she shook her head she had to be professional even if her mouth was practically drooling every time she looked at him.

"Now then everyone will split into groups and be overseen by the other seated officers please move quickly so that we can finish faster."

Key blinked she had been thinking such dirty things that she hadn't even heard her captain greet them. Now with everyone moving around she was panicking, she had to be with other people?! She looked around frantic as she slowly realized that she had already become mildly ostersized

"Key?" .

She jumped moving backward as she turned to see a smiling lieutenant and an annoyed captain had been standing behind her.

"Because of what we witnessed at the graduation we can already guess the extent of your abilities so we have already decided your placement"

Key tilted her head in confusion still trembling and taking a step back,

"You'll be our new 8th seat"

"Huh?"

Toshiro sighed in annoyance,

"Your abilities are defiantly those of a ranked officer but due to your strange phobia any seat higher than 8th would be difficult"

Key looked at him her bang falling slightly out her face so that the superiors could see her face clearly, and it was definitely a look. Her eyes were clearly glazed with lust and her face was flushed with slightly parted lips as she gazed at the captain. It was no secret by her facial expression that she wasn't looking at the captain with the purest intentions, even Rangiku blushed at the heated look. Toshiro jumped at the sensual look she was giving him and it seemed as if she didn't realize it herself, his face burned red as he trembled in embarrassment,

"PLEASE BEHAVE YOURSELF!"

Key jumped at her captain breaking the hot spell that had trapped her to see that his face red and unhappy,

"LOOK!"

He shouted stepping up to her making her freeze,

"If you're going to be on my squad and none the less a seated officer CONTROL YOURSELF AND BE PROFESSIONAL!"

Key gapped as she nodded vigorously at her angry (yet still totally cute) captain. Toshiro panted looking at the girl taking a deep breath to calm himself,

"Lieutenant Mastumoto here will guide you to your desk and explain your duties"

He turned to leave trying to ignore the obvious disappointment that cascaded over Keys face but he turned for a second watching her face brighten and sighed,

"What's your name?"

Key blushed stuttering,

"K-Key…. Kurogami Key"

Toshiro nodded,

"Well Kurogami welcome to squad 10"


	6. Chapter 6

Toshiro was actually impressed by kurogami's (as he preferred to call her) work ethic. Despite her obvious dislike for people she completed the paperwork quickly and efficiently. The work she had to give to people she did almost stealthily avoiding their gaze and conversation. Considering it took Rangiku forever for him to get her own paperwork done he was quite happy that all the other things were taken care of.

He walked through the barracks for some fresh air. It was just a little past noon so he decided to walk off his lunch. As he turned the corner he was surprised to see a girl with papers all over the floor talking to what seemed like a wall.

"It's really okay, I can pick up the papers for you"

The girl seemed to say nervously

"N-n-NOOO! T-that's f-fine, j-just leave"

Toshiro squinted as he noticed that the unseated officer was talking to a black haired girl hiding behind a crack in the door. His eye twitched in disbelief.

"I was the one who bumped into you"

The girl tried to persuade her but the other one wasn't having it as she shook her head vigorously.

"N-n-no j-just leave"

Toshiro sighed finally having enough and stepped forward, the unseated officer jumped at his presence and cold demeanor as she stood abruptly and bowed.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

Toshiro nodded tilting his head as if to signal she was dismiss to which she bowed again and walked away to escape his oppressive tension. Toshiro sighed as he looked to the trembling girl peeking through the door with a blush on her cheek. His eye twitched again though she had been at the division for a little over a month now he still couldn't get used to her heated stares and she couldn't seem to control herself.

"We'll you didn't seem to want her help so are you going to pick these up?"

He said annoyed, he jumped though as she eagerly slammed the door wide open and walked quickly toward him never looking away from his face.

"Yes!"

She smiled as she bent down and speedily picked up the papers. He sighed wondering if he should leave. He was always amazed by her blatant forwardness with him considering she still hadn't warmed up to Rangiku. She stood in front of him all the papers gathered and neatly in her arms

"Done"

She whispered as she smiled gently at him. Toshiro looked at her she wasn't tall but she still held a few inches above him so he reached just below her chin.

"I see...well then"

Toshiro turned to leave shocking Kuro,

"Ah! Wait!"

She called out making Toshiro turn around to her; and that's when it happened.

Perhaps there was something on the floor, or she missed a scrap of paper but as she reached out to grab his sleeve she slipped falling on Toshiro her large breasts slamming into his face and making them both fall with her straddled on top of him.

Toshiro groaned from the impact on him colliding on the ground with additional weight on him. He peeled his eyes open to gauge what had happened.

If he were to be honest it was quite a sexy pose. She had her legs on either side of him, her hair a mess but out of her face. As she slowly began to sit up her breasts squeezed together between her arms. He blushed as he realized that her core was right on top his! He gulped in shock practically paralyzed underneath her as he caught a glance at her face. Her eyes were hazy as usual, her face red as she bit her bottom lip as if to restrain herself. Toshiro's eyes widened as his blood rushed to his cheeks as well as another place;

This wasn't good.

Kuro sat on top of him and already her mind was reeling. She didn't often have fantasies of her on top but she could still feel herself get wet with the position they were in. His red face was such a turn on and they were in the hall alone...god she wanted to feel him in her, whimpering under her...make him...

She didn't even realize with all the dirty thoughts going on in her head that she had begun to move her hips and that she was grinding on top of her captain. But he sure as hell felt it. He winced grabbing her leg tightly in a silent plea to stop. The action only served to turn her on more as she leaned more into him her breasts against his chest and she panted grinding slowly. She brought her mouth to his red ear from all the blushing and slowly almost painfully panted

"Shiro..."

She felt him shudder underneath her causing her to smile, she moved closer licking the rim of his ear and then she bit his lobe playfully.

"Ah!"

She heard him cry out in pleasure and the next second she found herself flying into the wall.

The bite was the cold water that Toshiro needed as he gained control of his body and pushed her roughly off of him and into the wall. He could see the bafflement on her face but speech still hadn't activated yet. So Kuro watched in surprised as her red faced, stammering captain backed away and then clumsily ran away.

She sat there for a few minutes still trying to process what had happened before the sorrow of the rejection set in and she curled up her head in her knees.

"What's wrong with me?"

_I'd like to know too, your acting like an animal in heat_

Kuro scowled as she looked at the usually silent sword at her side.

"What are you trying to say?"

_You're acting like a Bitch. In. Heat._

Kuro's brow furrowed

"Be quiet, though I understand that within coming into proximity of captain Hitsugaya my sense of reason malfunctions and I am left with an almost identical desire to the animal instinct to mate with him"

.._... Yea what I said_

Kuro sighed standing and brushing the dirt off to pick up the papers that had fallen again

"I don't know"

She said clenching her fist

"But I want so much more of him"


	7. Chapter 7

Toshiro and his lieutenant Rangiku sat in the room with a considerable amount of tension hanging in the air. Thanks to a certain soul reaper giving her abilities to a human chaos was starting to arise in their finally preserved peace. His eyes read the same line in the report for the third time; work wasn't really productive. He was actually surprised that Rangiku was in the room looking over paperwork as well seeing as she usually happened to disappear to god knows where.

"I'm worried"

She finally stated catching her captain's attention so that he looked up at her, watching her put down a piece of paper.

"I think…"

She said drawing out the suspense as she looked at him seriously. His eyes narrowed in wonder,

"Kuro-chan is a sex addict"

The pen in Toshiro's hands snapped and his eye twitched. Here he thought she was going to talk about something serious like Rukia's case but instead she had to bring up the one topic he didn't want to talk about most.

"I'm serious I mean if it was once in a while and like there was some kind of mood I could understand her lecherous eyes! But it's all the time!"

Toshiro looked away from Rangiku to be honest he had been avoiding his eight seat for a while. After the fall in the hallway he couldn't seem to approach her properly, and if he were to be more honest than that he was actually scared of that look she gave him that looked like she wanted to eat him.

"So what….are you saying? Should I send her to the fourth division for counseling?"

A tint of pink ran across his cheek as he remember the fall. Rangiku pursed her lips as she tapped her chin in thought,

"But would she talk to a counselor? I mean she's still afraid of people right?"

Toshiro looked at Rangiku in surprise he had almost forgotten that quirk of hers, he scowled so why was SHE SO FORWARD WITH HIM?

"I asked her once"

Toshiro looked at Rangiku,

"What?"

"Why she was so scared of people?"

She said standing as she stretched out her limbs

"I took her out drinking with me"

She laughed to herself remembering the amusing situation

"And did she tell you?"

Rangiku suddenly got serious,

"She said she didn't remember, said she just woke up and the very thought of people was revolting to her system"

Toshiro looked down in thought, it was impossible. To just go to sleep normal and wake up with an extreme phobia of everyone around you. He could only deduce that something extremely traumatic must have happened and that in self perseverance she blocked it from her memory.

"Well I don't know exactly what happened but she defiantly not scared of you"

Rangiku grinned as she watched her captain's face turn red and then turned to the door,

"OI! Where are you going?"

"sake, I'll bring you some tea tho-"

Toshiro got up to yell at her about drinking on the job when he saw that she was standing with the door open unmoving, and there on the other side was the subject of the conversation trembling with some papers in her arms.

Rangiku watched as the girl automatically took a step back but then slowly biting her lip as if forcing herself took a tentative step forward.

"Kuro-chan!"

Rangiku beamed making the said girl jumped as she struggled with herself not to run,

"What brings you here?"

"I-I"

She looked down at the papers in her hands

"I have s-some pa-papers for the Captain"

Rangiku practically burst as she quickly pushed the frightened girl in the room to, what it looked like to her, blushing captain's displeasure.

"Well that's great, you get those papers signed and I'll bring back some drinks,"

Toshiro put out his hand as if to stop the excited lieutenant,

"Tea for you too right Kuro-chan! See you in a bit! Don't leave!"

She said as she shut the door behind her abandoning her clearly distressed captain.

Kuro looked around the room that was covered in tons of papers. The papers in her hand where the last ones she had for the day unless someone brought more which she figured would be the case since it only noon, and if no one did she figured she could work on the other seated officers work since they were so slow. She turned to her captain who seemed to be avoiding her gaze and sighed,

"These are for you"

She said handing him the pile watching as he took them cautiously and put on his desk looking through them; as she took another glance around the room.

Toshiro was surprised to say in the least that she wasn't giving him that bestial look as usual and seemed to find more interest in the room. He was also impressed by the clear writing and efficiency of the reports she had given him that only required his signature.

"Well done"

He muttered but almost regretted in when he saw that she turned to him having heard, but still with calm eyes that he could barely see she nodded taking a look around the room again. Toshiro ran a hand through his white hair. Perhaps now would be a good time to bring up the topic,

"I, as well as lieutenant mastumoto, thought that perhaps you should go for counseling"

That seemed to get her attention as she whipped her head around so fast her hair seemed to fly around in slow motion.

"C-counseling?"

"Yes for your fear and other thing"

He muttered the second part hoping she wouldn't hear,

"It will be difficult continuing as a shinigami with them"

"Other thing?"

He scowled at her perceptiveness and ran a hand through his hair again trying to find the words as he turn to look at her,

"Well Rangiku was saying… that you might be a- PLEASE BEHAVE YOURSELF!"

Kuro jumped in fright,

"SEE THIS IS WHAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Kuro's eyes widened,

"W-What do you mean?"

Toshiro was standing at this point happy that the desk stood between them,

"Those eyes! Those eyes you look at me with! Can't you control yourself!?"

Kuro's bottom lip trembled,

"I-I y-you just look-"

"SEE! You have a problem! Go see a counselor and get help!"

Kuro slammed her hands on the desk starting Toshiro,

"I don't want to! Plus I have been controlling myself!"

"Every time you look at me I feel like I'm going to get eaten!"

"If you would just accept my love this wouldn't be a problem!"

"ACCEPT?! LOVE?! THS IS LUST! THIS IS WHAT I MEAN BY CONTROLLING YOURSELF PERVERT!"

"I HAVE! I HAVEN'T RAPED YOU YET!"

This was enough to stop the screaming feast as he looked at the girl across the desk dubiously. His face scarlet as he wasn't sure whether he should be embarrassed at the fact that she thought of raping him or the fact that she said yet. He stammered lost for words as he shakily took a step back, watching as she fiddled with the hem of her shorts,

"I mean I understand if you're intimidated, after I'm taller than and probably a bit heavier, no I know I'm heavier…"

He wanted her to stop but the words where still chocked in his throat and he couldn't seem to move as she kept going,

"And my breast are really big I mean they're size G for goodness sake but!"

She looked up at him suddenly her hair falling out her face so that he could see she was completely serious,

"I've seen you in the shower naked and I should be the one worried if it's going to fit or not!"

Silence filled the room Toshiro's face was darkened by his drooped head so Kuro couldn't see the expression but she was sure that she heard a click similar to those of a person unsheathing their zanpukto and then slight muttering,

"What was that captain?"

She questioned innocently

"Get…."

Her eyes widened as she saw him raise his sword, glowing as he was slowly unleashing his shiki and a cold wind freezing the air,

"OUT!"

Rangiku walked through the hall happily humming wondering what those two kids where doing. She wasn't sure what had happened between them but it seemed her captain seemed really uncomfortable every time her name came up. She giggled at the few times she had seen her usually fearless captain blatantly avoid her like the plague.

As she neared the room she felt the level of reistu rise and her brow furrowed,

BAM!

Rangiku's mouth drop as she saw Kuro jump from out of the office ice following her path. She seemed nervous as she dodged an icicle that speed her way until she noticed Rangiku's presence.

"Um….sorry I can't stay for tea"

She bowed her head before another icicle flew at her barely giving her time to avoid it,

"GET OUT!"

The captain bellowed as she clumsily picked herself up to run,

"I'll pick up the documents later!"

She called back disappearing out of sight.

To say Rangiku was shocked was an understatement because she had never seen her captain so angry at someone like that, that he would unleash his shiki!

She peeked past the now destroyed screen into a now frozen and snow covered office to her captain who was heaving. His face was redder than she had ever seen it and his eyes were furious.

"Um...Captain? Are you okay?"

He sheathed his sword and she watched as he tried to regain control a hand going up to his burning face as he muttered,

"_Such a pervert"_


	8. Chapter 8

Gossip swarmed most of the divisions as word that the 3rd captain Gin Ichimaru had let the intruders escape with their lives slipped. Kuro leaned her back on the closed door of the closet she was hiding in. Intruders had come shortly after the decree for the shinigami Rukia Kuchiki's death was announced. It didn't take a genius to know that the intruders were on their way to rescue her. She sighed listening to the people talking loudly as they passed by.

**Interesting isn't it? Seems she has friends who care.**

Kuro looked down at her sword with a frown before she looked back at the darkness in front of her.

_Friends who care? Throwing their lives on the line for an impossible task? I suppose that warrants an interesting at least._

**Kukuku don't be so fuckin' jealous. Even if the task seems impossible the probability that they'll succeed isn't zero**.

Kuro stayed silent in wonder,

**BITCH DON'T IGNORE ME!**

_Then what?_

**Huh? What do you mean **_**then what?**_

Kuro opened the door to look and see if anyone was coming thankfully there wasn't as she exited and walked down the hall,

_Suppose her friends do save her then what? She is now cast out of the soul society without her zanpaku-to and she is left to wander the human world forever, after all her human friends will eventually die and she will irrevocably be left alone._

There was no reply as she entered her small office that had a few lingering papers on it that she would have to deliver later.

**Bitch**

Her eyes widened before she smiled grabbing a hold of her sword,

**Why the hell do you have to be so fuckin' pessi**-

CLANK!

"Oh! Key-san"

Kuro jumped fleeting behind the desk for some distance. The unseated officer smiled nervously used to the 8th seat's antics,

"I was told to tell you that Senju-kun will not be able to finish the paperwork and was hoping you could pick it up for him from the west wing."

Kuro nodded vigorously hoping the girl would leave and she seemed to get the hint and was about to leave before turning back curiously,

"Um Key-san… why is your sword on the floor?"

The girl saw her look away and thought she wouldn't answer but was surprised by the clear response,

"I dropped it"

The girl nodded her head and left the room in thought she was sure that Key always had her sword securely tightly to her waist so that it wouldn't fall off when she made her speedy get away.

**BITCH! YOU DROPPED ME ON PURPOSE! YOU FUCKING DROPPED ME! YOU-**

Clank!

Kuro looked down at the ground to see the sword under her feet and with mock surprise spoke aloud,

"Oh! dear now I've gone and stepped on it"

She smiled as she picked it up and secured it once more to her side ignoring the obscenities that resounded in the back of her head, and instead focus on gathering the new set of paperwork she would have to do.

The night passed slowly but morning did eventually come and like usual people were off in their own world mind their own business. Kuro had mauled over the fact that probability of the intruders saving Rukia Kuchiki was not zero and that feeling left her wary. There shouldn't even be a statistic if the 3rd Captain had just gotten rid of the intruders properly but what was she hoping? That he had captured them and brought them inside? Or that he had killed them? The thought made her shudder as she flipped through some of the new paperwork on the desk. She sighed,

She really wanted to see Shiro-kun.

Just then a blaring alarm went off thousands of footsteps were heard as if a stampede had happened as gossip and shrill cries rang through the division. Kuro however merely stood slowly going to the window and witnessing the bright light as the barrier began to crack, she sighed.

"August 3rd"

She touched her sword hilt that was pulsating,

"The seireitei has been broken into, further information postponed until notified."

The sword glowed for a second then stopped,

**Bitch told you it wasn't zero.**

She couldn't tell if it was because of what had happened last time or if he was too busy but she couldn't seem to get to the Captain. The order had been to stay on high alert and to turn in any intruders that crossed their path however Kuro wanted to make sure that she got her facts right and that the things she heard weren't just exaggerate rumors. She walked purposely through the streets remaining in the shadows to not draw unwanted attention. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going to go but one thing she knew was that for a nice warm night there was a surprisingly cold breeze.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream shook the very air and caused her to stop staring straight ahead. The cold breeze wasn't paranoia, something bad was happening. She felt her sword pulsate on her hip as if desiring the information that they might find if they continued; but Kuro wasn't stupid. She inhaled trying to calm the goose bumps forming on her arm as she tried to sense a familiar reistu in the direction of the scream. She was surprised to note that there were quite a few captains and lieutenants and some seated and unseated officers. One stood out particularly as she recognized her captains reistu. She no longer felt the need to think as she swiftly began to shunpo toward the chaos. Suddenly an oppressive reistu hovered over her coming down, she quickly jumped back hiding behind a wall as she saw a familiar silluet come into the lamplight; Tousen. She recognized him as the 9th division captain, though he was blind it was almost like it didn't matter as he got on fine without a problem. She frowned watching as he stood there unmoving and blocking her path,

"This reistu..."

He turned to her direction and she could feel the chills up her back,

"You're the girl from the graduation right? The one with the impressive kido. If I recall I heard you were made 8th seat."

Kuro stammered, her fear gripping her despite her mind telling her she should just go around the busybody captain so she could get to Shiro-kun faster. She bit her lip gathering her courage,

"Yes…"

The man made no move to acknowledge that she had replied and instead looked back to the direction she so desperately wanted to go to.

"I see"

He turned back toward her, Kuro cowered a bit running through all the reasons that he could have that would make him stop her; none seemed plausible.

"Turn back to your division it is dangerous tonight"

She wanted to click her teeth but fear that he would hear her disrespect prevented her. She took deep breaths trying to gather courage enough to speak,

"W-W-What h-happ-"

"Aizen has been murdered."

Her eyes widened as she felt her sword pulse louder despite her tight grip on it. Her scowl deepened she had to get there; she took a step forward planning to go around the man.

"I repeat"

She hadn't even sensed him as he appeared before her barely leaving space in between them for her to breath,

"Return to your division, seated officer or not you are in no position to interfere"

She fell backward trembling making her sword shake noisily on the ground as she tried to catch her breath against the captain level reistu baring down on her,

"This is an order"


	9. Chapter 9

Toshiro had his head in his hands

_What's going here?_

With the murder of Aizen and the intruders still running lose it was giving Toshiro a headache, not to mention that he still had to deal with the guilt he felt in restraining Momo. His fist clenched every time he thought of that of that smiling snake bastards face, he sighed now he had to figure out who killed Aizen and why or Momo would never find rest.

The door to the office rattled as someone knocked softly, Toshiro didn't bother looking up

"Come in"

The person entered silently and he waited for them to talk about the intruders, or a report, even the Aizen case but the person remained silent long enough to make him curious to raise his head. His eyes widened at the girl standing in the middle of the room her obnoxiously long black hair messy as always but not completely covering her eyes so that he could see the distress in her eyes. He was almost tempted to tell her to leave because he had no energy to deal with her perverted antics today but he restrained himself because the look on her face was too pitiful. She was practically hugging herself as if protecting herself from the world, her eyes teary as if going to overflow but nothing slipped, she looked as if she was going to break but by some miracle contained all the pieces and held them tightly.

The look was enough to make him stand to his feet with surprise, he could mildly recall that another seated officer had been worried about her since they hadn't seen her all day, but he brushed it off due to all the things running through his mind.

"Sit"

He said he wondered if he would have to repeat himself with how quietly he had said it but was relieved when she obediently found her way to the couch and plopped down. He came around his desk taking the opposite side and thought of the different ways he could approach her.

"Aizen's dead?"

He looked up at her

_So she had heard._

He wondered slightly if that was the reason for her distress, but the thought seemed far fetched

"Yes"

He noticed that she refused to look at him and it bothered him since he was used to her looking at nothing else but him,

"Do you know the reason?"

He looked away from her the atmosphere was severely uncomfortable,

"He was murdered, though we don't know who the murderer is"

She looked toward him and their eyes met before she looked away making him irritated for some reason,

"That wasn't what I asked"

"Then what do you want to know?! I know just about as much as you do right now?! I don't know what you want from me?!"

She didn't flinch under his anger or move,

"Are…Are you sure he's dead?"

He clicked his teeth angrily standing up to create some distance,

"Why don't you ask Momo 'cause she sure as hell believes so"

"Mo...mo?

"5th division Lieutenant Hinamori"

Kuro watched him walk to his desk resting his hands on the surface his head low in anger. She saw his fist whiten from the tension and all the unease disappeared as she watched him get angry. He didn't even notice as she stood up releasing the tension in her own body. She was hoping that seeing the captain would give her comfort because after meeting Tousen she couldn't stop puking. But now the unease was replaced by a ting of jealousy as the name rolled off his tongue with concern.

Toshiro took a deep breath shuddering as he exhaled it trying to calm himself. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he couldn't seem to keep his cool with the girl and that bothered him.

"Look... I'm sorry I yelled at you it's just..."

He tried to find the words but they all seemed like excuses for him to let out his anger on her, he sighed turning around,

"Shiro-kun…."

He hadn't noticed a thing too busy trying to collect himself he hadn't notice her walk up to him, he was stunned as his face gathered color watching as she slowly leaned into him resting her hands on the desk trapping him.

Her eyes weren't the normal sensual kind they were usually, there was a bit of anger, sadness and possessive quality to them but all made him paralyzed and breathless as he looked into them,

"Shiro-kun"

She repeated again making him jump and lean back trying to gather space, stammering his desire for her to move,

"Say my name"

His eyes widened embarrassment forgotten for a split second,

"Your name?"

She leaned in closer slipping a leg in between his, he gulped at their close proximity grabbing her in hopes of pushing her off but noticing he had grabbed her waist and felt the strength leave his body.

"I want you to say my name Shiro"

She was perhaps a little more than jealous when he had said the lieutenants name so familiarly, she had heard of the incident of the girl attacking the 3rd captain and had learned that her captain and the girl knew each other on a more personal level but she had brushed it aside knowing how professional her captain liked to be. Still when she heard him say the girl's name with such feeling she had to admit it hurt.

"K-K-Kuro…"

She heard him stutter as if that was all he could choke out and looked down at him. His blue eyes were pleading and his face was red, she guessed he was feeling uncomfortable with the position they were in and wanted her to move but the look on his face was too cute, she smiled reaching her hands up to hold his face,

"Good boy"

Toshiro's eyes sot as wide as they possibly could at the feel of her lips on his. He could barely breathe and with her on him she was making it impossible. He refused to admit though that her lips felt incredibly soft, or that the kiss was really hot practically burning him from the inside out, and he most definitely refused to admit that it felt amazingly good and right. If he affirmed just one thought he felt like he was encouraging her and that was one thing he didn't want to do. His hands gripped her waist tighter hoping that she would realize he needed to breathe and she did seeing as she released. And he thought she was done, she looked at him heaving and almost heard him telepathically tell her to stop but with his lips parted like that trying to breathe there was no way she was wasting her chance.

He felt her lips slam onto his open ones and cringed. Just then he felt something snake in his mouth and he jumped an uncontrollable shiver running down his spine as he felt her tongue in his mouth. He wasn't used to this. The level of heat was something he never experience and it felt like he would melt. She finally released having to breathe herself panting at this point grazing a thumb over his flushed cheek,

"Shiro…"

Quickly he pushed her off gathering strength in his arms making her fall to the floor which didn't improve the situation, seeing as she fell on her back legs spread and he could feel his second head whispering words that would most likely make the situation escalate. Still he restrained himself and covering his mouth with his hand and face still red he ran out of the room.

Kuro lay on the floor unmoving mauling as she usually did over the intensity of their kiss. She really wasn't planning to go that far but when it can to Toshiro she couldn't seem to control herself,

**Cause you're a fucking perv, that's why.**

She got up off the floor

_If I was a real pervert I would have followed him in his room to continue what I was doing._

…

She walked down the hall in silence heading to her room

**Bitch.**

Clank.

**YOU DROPPED ME AGAIN! YOU BITCH!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own only the oc's**

_Sorry that I haven't been updating, school was taking it's toll and i just got lazy but! i thank everyone for the support that everyone gave me which is why I still continuing this!_

* * *

It was not the first time that she stood in shock because of something in fact lately a lot of strange things had been happening but this one topped her personal chart.

There in front of her stood the 11th squad captain along with his third and fourth seat and his lieutenant, but there were also three other people who although where properly dressed she knew did not belong to the soul society.

"Yo-You"

"Shit!"

The third seat yelled planning to dash toward her as she stumbled back and fell to the ground, but Kenpachi put up his hand as he careful put down his to passengers and Kuro watched in horror as his face turned up into a savage smile.

BAM!

She only just managed to jump away as kenpachi's sword slammed into the ground making the asphalt crack under its power,

"Hey little kido-cat, been awhile since I last saw ya"

Kuro sat on the floor trembling as everyone from the odd group looked surprised. Kuro really didn't know what it was but since graduation Kenpachi had been on her back asking for a fight and if he wasn't trying to fight her he was trying to scare her witless.

"In-In-Intruders y-Your help-"

"That's right"

Kenpachi smiled making her crawl backward as he inched his way forward,

"And you ain't gonna tell no one got it?"

Kuro sat on the floor scared stiff but she shook her head looking over his shoulder to the foreigners,

"Um"

She said surprising him with her clear voice,

"How many intruders are there? And what are their objective?"

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes at her causing her to flinch and shake all over but he didn't feel any hesitance in telling her,

"Far as I know six, they're tryin' to save that girl"

He nodded using his head to point to the tower, Kuro nodded backing away more,

"Very well, you don't need to worry about me interfering but…"

He glared at her putting the sword back on his waist,

"Two captains are surly making their way here"

He nodded in acknowledgement and watched as she turned to leave,

"Hey!"

Kuro stopped worried he really might not let her go,

"When I whoop these loser's ass be prepared, I know you got more skill then you're letting on"

He smiled as he turned back and edged the group to keep moving. Kuro stayed there in horror not because what Kenpachi said may have been true but because she really didn't want anything to do with him.

She sighed turning back if she wasn't going to interfere with the intruders her next job was the Aizen, it seemed too unbelievable that a captain could be killed so easily without anyone noticing it. She walked toward her division, after her captain had gotten into that fight with the 3rd captain things had definitely become more complicated, though the third seat was doing his best to keep the division in order she was left with all the paperwork simply because she was the fastest.

"You"

Kuro looked up from her train of thought and froze at seeing the pacifist captain; Tousen. Her body automatically wanted to revolt thanks to their last meeting but she restrained herself as he approached,

"Where are you going? It's dangerous to be wondering"

Her head down she tried to keep herself from hyperventilating as she broke into a cold sweat.

"D-D-Division"

She stuttered, he nodded and shunpoed away busy with other things. Kuro collapsed on the floor shiver trying to gather warm within herself and pleading that she wouldn't cry as she sat frozen on the ground

Shiro…..

* * *

Toshiro stopped as he made it to the central 46. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt someone was calling him, he shook his head now was not the time he had to know the truth.

* * *

The moment she felt it her heart almost broke,

**Shitty Bitch! Calm down it's still there!**

Toshiro spiritual pressure had significantly gone down; he was injured. She didn't know why all of a sudden she felt it when she was sure not even two minutes ago he was untraceable. She ignored the yelling that could be heard behind her as she shunpoed faster than she ever had, the lieutenant was hurt and Toshiro was in danger. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran frantic. The feeling in her heart couldn't even be described at that moment. Maybe there was a special connection between them and that's why she knew that he was in danger but either way she had resolved in heart the first moment that she had met him that he would not die before her! just up ahead she saw an empty area, from a distance and in another time she might have looked at it in wonder and admired the architecture but today there was something even she noticed was out of place. She could see it covered in snow and ice and considering the season she knew this wasn't right. She jumped down making the 4th captain jump in surprise. And that's when she saw him, her captain lying on the ground his body slowly being covered in snow he himself probably created. Tears overflowed cascading down her cheeks like a waterfall as she stood frozen for a second she could still hear the 4th squad lieutenant explain the situation but she wasn't paying attention as she took a step forward toward the man she had fallen in love with. She stared in horror at the captain and reached out to him only to be blocked by the captain,

"I know you're well versed in healing kido but I'm afraid that you can't help here"

**Oi Bitch calm down! Just listen!**

"I will save the captain"

The 4th captian continued seriously and Kuro who was just thinking about killing her relaxed… a little,

"I would appreciate if you went to the hill and helped there, I'm sure your captain would have wanted you too"

Kuro stood there in silence her eyes covered by her messy black bangs, she wasn't trembling as usual and instead took a deep breath turning away before she really did try and kill the woman for standing in her way,

"Please..."

She whispered, Unohana blinked at the girl's back as she forced herself to speak,

"Save him"

Then the girl disappeared.

"I notified everyone captain… captain?"

The Lieutenant questioned as she watched the captain look at her own shaking hand. She remembered the girl from the graduation, the one with amazing kido and knew that Captain Hitsugaya had made her his 8th seat. She had even seen the girl in quick passing when she had to deliver papers to the other divisions but she hadn't expected that. The moment that Unohana had put up a hand to stop her, the girl's reistu had flared and it was nothing like an 8th seat's was supposed to be. It was strong, dense and dark filled with enough murderous intent that Unohana thought she couldn't breathe for a second. She clenched her fist gaining strength that girl was lieutenant level if not captain and if Unohana was right that girl had done something dark in her past. She shook her head though this was no time to be pondering the mysterious girl's existence she'd do that later, for now

She had lives to save.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone froze as the ground shook stopping Aizen mid-sentence as captain komamuru stood behind him, reistu flaring and clearly angry. He raised his sword and brought it down, dust flying as his mind wandered slightly to the past. But reality came back in a rush when he realized that Aizen had caught his sword.

"I haven't seen that for a while… your face that is. Did you have a change of heart of some sort, Komamura-kun?"

Aizen said almost mockingly as he held the blade,

"How…"

The dog man asked rising his spiritual power,

"CAN YOU STILL LAUGH… AIZEN!?"

A large fist crashed in to the ground making Aizen jump away,

"FOR YOUR LIES AND BETRAYAL OF ALL OF US, I SHALL GIVE YOU NO MERCY!"

The smile never left Aizen's face as Komamura saw Tousen stand behind him,

"And you Tousen… DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?"

He was met with silence,

"Nothing…at all? How disappointing"

He released what was left of his reistu

"TOUSEN! BANKAI!"

In a split second though Aizen appeared right underneath Komamura,

_Impossible! He was just standing next to Tousen!_

Was the last thought he had before he heard Aizen speak,

"Blast spell 90"

"BAKUDO 8:!"

"Kurohitsugi""SEKI!"

A frown graced Aizen's face as Komumaru fell to the ground behind him, leaving the other watchers shock,

"You skipped the incantation for a spell at the 90th level! How terrifying! When did you become able to do that?"

Gin said with his chesire cat smile,

"No, it failed."

Aizen said walking away Komumaru and toward the former captain and Rukia,

"The power of that blast did not even reach one eighth of its full potential."

Gin turned following Aizen's gaze behind him the dust from the area slowly dissipating revealing a girl panting her hands still up from the spell she just used. There was no way that she would be able to destroy the spell completely unless she was directly there considering it was well executed but she had done the best she could by using the repulse spell.

"Oh! I remember her"

Gin smiled,

"She's the one afraid of people"

He flashed stepped in front of her in an instant,

"Right?"

Kuro jumped just as quickly away landing roughly next to Captain Komamura trying her best not to fall. The situation looked grim she wasn't exactly aware of what was completely going on because during the time of the explanation she was too absorbed with her own captain. What she could tell was that Aizen, Tousen, and Gin were traitors and they were after Rukia. Renji the 6th squad lieutenant was bleeding and unconscious on the ground his blade broken around him and a messy blonde that she couldn't remember seeing before lay on the ground watching her as is wondering what she was planning to do. But with a scowl Kuro knew that this was a lost cause, if two captains were easily taken down then she had no chance against these three monsters. And despite her interference with Aizens high level spell Komamura was still bleeding profusely.

"I must say I am surprised that you're here considering that Hitsugaya-kun must be injured quite badly"

Ichigo, the messy blonde, watched as the ground shook and a dense spiritual energy filled the air and the face of the girl who had just appeared turned dark her black hair flying freely around her and her eyes an almost equally black.

"**Shut up before I kill you**"

Aizen couldn't even smile at the threat the petite girl gave him because her eyes held no hesitation and he could not afford a time consuming match.

"Well then as I was saying…"

**Bitch! Hey! Can you hear me!? **

_Huh?_

**Focus! Heal the brute first!**

Kuro blinked watching as Aizen lifted Rukia up. Her eyes widened as she watched Aizen stab the girl and remove something. Kuro's brow wrinkled though the wound on the soul reaper was healing she couldn't help but think that the stone Aizen had just collected was far more important. But she couldn't do anything at that point the adrenaline rush she had when he had brought up her captain had left after her momentary black out and now fear filled her unwilling to go help the girl who had served her purpose and was going to be killed.

_Move_

She willed

_Move!_

Tears filled her eyes as Gin aimed his sword, her body trembled and just as his sword shot out she closed her eyes.

"Nii-sama?"

Kuro opened her eyes once more Rukia was shaking the 6th captain madly as Aizen walked closer to them and reached for his sword as the girl wrapped her arms around the injured man,

"KEKKAI: Kyomon!"

She yelled putting up her hand as the barrier formed in front of Rukia and her captain, however it was unnecessary as two women appeared stopping him in his tracks. One Kuro recognized as squad two's captain. Kuro looked down at the dog man at her feet and raised her other hand watching as it turned green upon contact and began to close his wounds. Her head was hurting though she wanted to know what was happing with her captain but she felt trapped here. More captains appeared and she released the barrier, focusing on healing the wounded captain.

Suddenly a bright light filled the sky causing Kuro to look up and seeing hollows open a hole in the sky. Her mouth fell open and the healing stopped as she watched Aizen, Tousen and Gin start to float up, the ground cracked making Kuro jump as Komumaru slammed his fist in the ground trying to get up, blood pouring down,

"TOUSEN! GET DOWN HERE, TOUSEN! EXPLAIN TO ME! WHY DID YOU BECOME A SHINIGAMI!? WAS IT NOT FOR YOUR DECEASED FRIEND!? WAS IT NOT TO CARRY OUT JUSTICE!?

**WHERE IS YOUR JUSTICE NOW!?"**

Kuro turned from the wounded man and closed her eyes

_Justice_

_What is justice?_

"TOUSEN!"

He yelled again before collapsing to the ground, She looked up toward the traitors her eyes locking with Aizen's just before the portal closed she watched the way his lips moved forming a word before the door shut leaving her stunned. Chaos began as orders were barked to get the wounded healed. Kuro touched her chest. Komamura tried to stand again brushing off the people who were trying to help him but Kuro walked up placing a gentle hand on his arm making him turn to her,

"At least allow me to heal you, after all I think you're the only one I'm not afraid of"

She said trying to smile, he looked down at her then turned to the two others that had come to him

"Leave, this girl will heal me help the others"

He collapsed on the floor and Kuro quickly began glad that she was actually really good at healing kido. Silence brewed though as the hill was covered in verbal orders,

"I'm sorry"

Kuro said hoping to ease the tension as she moved to another section healing him quickly, the captain looked down at her,

"You lost a friend"

The captain sighed looking up at the place the traitors had disappeared,

"I suppose I have, though…"

He looked down at her again making eye contact,

"I'm surprised you're not afraid of me"

Kuro smiled half-heartedly as she moved to heal another spot,

"I suppose not looking human has its benefits"

Silence filled the air again leaving the two to their own thoughts Komamura noticed the girl grab his shirt tightly and looked down to see her face covered in ever flowing tears her eyes closed tightly as if trying to shut out the world,

"why?... Why did this have to happen?."

Komamura nose scrunched,

"I couldn't even protect captain"

The girl beneath him hiccupped looking so frail and gentle that he felt sad for her. There was a lot of pain, many people had been hurt. He put a large hand gently on her shoulder,

"We will make it through this"

Kuro looked at his determined eyes as much as she could through her own teary ones and slowly leaned her forehead on his chest. Her whole body becoming the medium for the healing kido and engulfing him in a green light that eased his aching body. He was more than a little surprised at the ability but choose not to say anything at the moment.

"Yea."


	12. Chapter 12

Despite the recent commotion the seirita was surprisingly noisy.

"So you are…..?"

Kuro hid behind a pole trembling as always staring at the messy blonde looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"K-Key, Kurogami Key"

He nodded rubbing his chin as if thinking about something important.

"Well I'm Ichigo Kurosaki"

He smiled at her and for once Kuro felt a bit at ease. Not as relaxed as she would had it been her captain but relaxed enough to move from where she was hiding.

"I see, I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

Kuro bowed surprising Ichigo, He rubbed the back of his neck his cheeks a bit pink. He had actually been curious about her, she had managed to save the wolf captain and then she had threated Aizen. He knew she wasn't weak but she didn't seem to be very influential either. Still what had bothered him most was that he had seen them make eye contact and that Aizen had mouthed something to her. Whatever it had been had affected her a bit because she had paled afterward. However meeting her was slightly different then he expected. She was a bit sloppier and shyer then he had expected.

"No…I mean…I just wanted to meet you"

Kuro tilted her head in confusion but then smiled,

"I see, well it was nice meeting you"

She bowed again and then turned to leave. Ichigo wanted to stop her but nothing came to his mind and so he sighed watching as she walked away, turning away himself to see Inoue running toward him.

* * *

Kuro could see the silent tears in everyone's heart but she looked away because she too was in pain. She walked a distance to a hill where a familiar reistu was gathered and looked to see captain Komamura standing at the edge of a cliff where a grave sat talking to the 9th division lieutenant. She stood in the shadow watching as they finished talking and the lieutenant left heading to who knows where. When the coast was clear she walked forward to the grave stopping next to the large captain.

"We will get through this"

He said making her smile gently. She leaned against his arm in comfort,

"I know you will"

The captain looked down at her,

"Shall we return?"

She said turning from the grave and waited as he also followed walking beside her.

"HEY! Captain! Want a drink!?"

Kuro jumped as she saw her lieutenant sticking her head out the window with a bottle of sake in her hand.

"I'll…pass"

He said trying to get away and Kuro couldn't help but notice the 9th lieutenant screaming about something regarding the 3rd lieutenant in the background.

"Oh! Is that you Kuro!? I was wondering where you were?"

Kuro bit her lip, she had been avoiding both her lieutenant and the captain since the incident unable to find the courage to talk to them.

"Um… the captain?"

Rangiku looked at the girl avoiding her gaze, she didn't know what had happened to her but she was sure it had to do with captain Unohana wanting to talk to her captain about the girl.

"He's…..busy, sorry Kuro but you'll have to talk to him later okay?"

Kuro looked down she knew that the captain would go see the 5th lieutenant Hinomori. The girl was in the hospital and the captain just couldn't leave her alone, she nodded turning to walk away.

* * *

After Ichigo and his friends left though things went back to simply human nature. Trust was hard to find within the squads that the captains had betrayed and some felt that there might still be traitors working on the inside looking for a way to destroy the soul society. Despite the fact that Captain Hitsugaya tried to work to avoid the worry and the lieutenant worked to avoid the depression the 10th division was still out of sorts.

A couple of months had passed at this point and Kuro still hadn't made adequate time to meet the captain. It seemed that if he wasn't working on paperwork he was meeting Hinamori. Kuro sighed carrying another stack of papers down the hall.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya sighed he had left the division again and couldn't seem to get his head in the game and therefore was lost. Rangiku by his side as they walked back to the office. Just then just ahead a man with a stack of papers in hand was passing by.

"Senju"

Hitsugaya called out to his spacing third seat.

"Ah.. Captain."

He looked up just as they stopped in front of the office door.

"How is the squad doing? I know I've been occupied lately but.."

Senju smiled,

"That's quite alright captain. We all understand and plus with Key helping with my paperwork I can focus on the weaker ones myself."

Hitsugaya looked over to his equally shocked lieutenant.

"Kurogami key?"

Senju nodded happily, But Hitsugaya still couldn't believe it and shook his head as he opened his door but stopped when he noticed that it was clean. Not too long ago the room was piled with paperwork that were due, now the room was clear expect a small pile on each of their desk,

"Wh-What happened?"

The captain stuttered, Senju looked past his lieutenant and smiled when he noticed that they were looking at the clear room,

"Oh! Let me see if I can find that note"

"Note?"

Rangiku questioned as they all entered the room, the third seat going over to the desk lifting up papers to find what he was looking for,

"Yea I told her that forgery was a bad idea, but she insisted on easing your load and so she made a list of important information that you need from the papers that she had done."

"She?"

Hitsugaya ask rising an eyebrow,

"Found it!"

He walked over with a sheet of papers full of orderly appointments and notifications. The moment he saw the paper he knew who it was,

"Key, Kurogami Key. She said she wanted to help the captain and this was best way she knew how"

Rangiku blinked in awe,

"Wow, hey captain you should reward her"

"Huh?"

"I mean she obviously worked really hard"

Senju looked back and forth between his two superiors and watched as his captain's face grew red,

"If you're looking for her I think she went to go meditate"

The two stopped and looked at him,

"Meditate?"

They said in unison,

"Yea with her Zanpakto, though I can't say I've seen it"

Hitsugaya frowned, he hadn't seen it either. In fact he hadn't seen her fight much she didn't like sparring because she didn't want to communicate with others. And the times she did fight she relied on kido.

"She heading to the hill toward the east training grounds"

And then the third seat left.

Rangiku looked over at her captain to see he was deep in thought and she knew why but…

"So when you reward her you can't hold back, go all out!"

"HUH?!"


	13. Chapter 13

Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the breeze. She took a deep breath closing her eyes, she could feel her drifting from reality and entering her world. Slowly she began to open her eyes the scenery had begun to change and instead of the hill she was sitting on she was sitting in an open valley covered in flowers. And just across from her sat a handsome man surrounded by papers. He was dressed in a loose Kimono with a bright flowery pattern that matched the bright scenery beautifully. He had long green hair pulled messily into a ponytail that clashed wonderfully with his brown earthy eyes. The only thing that didn't match was the scowl that graced his delicate features, he looked up at her clearly unhappy,

**The information is not complete**

"Sorry but there is too many unclear variables"

**Hmp!**

"The reason for Aizen's betrayal, the confidence that the stone will actually work, Urahara, and why Ichigo capture's Aizen's attention so much"

**And you're saying you can't get any information**

"The only thing I know is that Urahara was a shinigami here in the soul society, he was in the 2nd division as a third seat until he was promoted to the captain of the 12th division. He created the research center and there created the hollowfication stone. Unfortunately due to a classified accident he went missing and is now known to be hiding in the world of the living."

Papers fluttered around growing in volume,

"Unfortunately regarding all the other variables I don't have any way to gather the information, I would have to get in contact with Urahara who most likely have the missing information."

**Shitty information gatherer**

"Is that even a word?"

He flipped her off

* * *

Toshiro saw her on the top of the hill sitting calmly, she looked far more peaceful than he had ever seen her. He contemplating whether or not he should bother her but he was also curious about her sword. He was sure that she had unlocked her shiki but as to what it was exactly was a whole other story. And there was also the trip to the world of the living that he was going on and he wanted to let her know. Why he felt that he needed to inform her he wasn't sure. But he felt bad for neglecting her of sorts and even then she had helped with the paperwork.

He sighed as he approached her.

**Uh it seems it's time to go**

"Huh? What do you-"

Her eyes snapped open to see her captain walking toward her. Her breath hitched as his gaze fell on her, she couldn't remember the last time that he had looked directly at her. He had been so busy that she barely got a chance to look at his back and here he was walking toward her.

"I see you're done"

He said as he stopped in front of her, Kuro couldn't help but smile at him and nod in complete bliss.

"I wanted to thank you for your help with the paperwork, and seeing as we're leaving"

Kuro jumped,

"L-Leaving?"

Toshiro sighed as he knelt down to sit beside her,

"Yes, Rangiku and I are going to the world of the living to deal with Aizen's attack."

Toshiro could see her face visibly fall at his words and they made him feel guilty considering he was leaving tomorrow.

"I see"

There was silence for a while before Toshiro cleared his throat,

"That's why I felt like I should reward you for behaving and being such a great help."

Kuro looked up amazed,

"So whatever you want just ask, although I would ask that you consider my wallet"

Toshiro nodded his head it was Rangiku's suggestion that he do it that way, but there was no way that he was spending an arm and a leg on this pervert.

"Anything?"

He heard her mutter in disbelief, he nodded,

"Yes anything"

"Like anything in the world?"

He sighed,

"Yes I said anything just ask"

"Even sex?"

"I already said any-WHAT!?"

He's face beam red as he looked at her seemingly innocent facade,

"But you said-"

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

She looked down tilting her head thinking a pout on her lips that Toshiro couldn't help but find cute, but he refused to compromise!

"Alright! I got it!"

She said turning to him as she shifted to her knees so that she could face him, He gulped unsure what to expect.

"A kiss"

Toshiro's face went red as a tomato as he tried to scoot away but she crawled toward him,

"A-A-ABSOLUTELY NOT! THAT IS COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE!"

"But we did it before?"

"AND IT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"But you said anything"

"DON'T YOU WANT ANYTHING ELSE LIKE SOMETHING MATERIAL?"

Kuro sighed and ran a hand through her bangs moving them from her face.

"There's nothing else I want beside Shiro"

Toshiro flinched as she sat there looking at him seriously if not slightly pleading. He had said anything, he sighed.

"Fine, ONE kiss"

Her face lit up but then shifted as she inched a little closer sliding in between his legs.

"Not the first kiss though it has to be the second one."

He raised his eyebrow after all in had been some time ago but as he began to recall his face began to steam,

"th-th-that's-"

"If you're going to do it, you have to do it right"

She said her brow furrowed as if ordering him. He sighed trying to relax, he wasn't even sure if he knew how to kiss her like she had. In fact he wasn't even sure he knew how she had kissed him!

Still she sat there smiling at him as if encouraging him making him sigh in defeat. He watched as she closed her eyes ready whenever he was.

He trembling slightly in nervousness as he inched closer to her he could feel her anticipation. He gulped flashes of the previous kiss racing through his mind as he placed a hand on her cheek. He felt the heat rising on her cheek as she opened her eyes slightly as she smiled contently at him and then closed her eyes.

_Shit_

She really knew how to create a mood and before he knew it he had pulled her closer and his lips were on hers. It was gentle but warm like spring but his eyes opened heatedly when he felt her hand on his and he separated.

"That's no good Shiro, again"

Before he knew it with his other hand he pulled her closer onto his lap. He kissed her again this time with a bit more passion licking her lip a bit before he released. The air was getting hot and Kuro's eyes were hazy as usual.

"Again"

He practically squeezed her into him as he smashed his lips against hers this time their mouth were open and he was indeed wrestling with her, tongues wrapping around each other as if it was natural. It was beyond hot and he felt like he was melting but it also felt too incredibly good to stop. He felt like he was drinking her in her very essence, and he couldn't help but enjoy the taste.

Unfortunately his lungs seemed to disagree and he released both of them panting from the intensity. Luckily Toshiro was able to compose himself and pulled himself up off the ground, his face flushed and red.

"Well….there….you've gotten your reward"

Kuro watched him clumsily try to gather himself,

"Take care of the division until I return"

Then he left, the last comment was enough to sober her from her kissing high. Toshiro was leaving for how long it wasn't certain. She sighed laying down on the grass and touched her lips with a fingers.

**Freakin' pervert**

_Don't let jealousy cloud your thoughts, it's unbecoming_

She got up off the ground dusting herself off,

**Bitch! Who the hell would be-**

CLANK!

**BITCH DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ON THE GROUND!**


End file.
